A Family We Never Knew…
by xHarryPotterANDTwilight4EVERx
Summary: “It’s ok. I grew up to know that he died trying to make a world in which me and they rest of my family could live it.” Remus nodded in an understanding way. Time Travel! Teedy Lupin and OLDER Lily Luna Potter! Read and Review!


**Title: A Family We Never Knew…**

**Category: Romance/Humor **

**Rating: Matured (Language, Other) **

**Pairing: Teddy/Lily, Tonks/Lupin (Even if I hate the couple…I LOVE Teddy!!), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Other Regular Couples**

**Summary: ****Teddy and Lily have been dating since third year, now they are in their Sixth and when Teddy performs a spell terribly wrong, both him and Lily sent back to Harry's final year in ****Hogwarts. Teddy wants to get to know his dad before he has to leave and Lily wants to know about her father's past.**

**Warning: Cursing in later chapters, sex scenes (undecided) **

**Short A/N: Teddy and Lily will have minor major fights in the story.**

**Short A/N 2: Grab a friend and read this…..NOW!!!**

**Enjoy!**

*** * * * * * **

_**Friday**_

_**March 15**__**th**_

_**8:23pm (Around lunch Time)**_

_**Hogwarts School Of W & W**_

**Teddy Lupin also known as Remus or Ted-Ted was walking arm in arm with Lillian Potter also known as Lily or Lily-Pad to the Great Hall for breakfast when they ran into Rosie Weasley, Lily's cousin.**

"**So? How is my cousin slash best friend and her boy friend doing?" she asked. Ted-Ted looked at her and grinned while squeezing Lily's hand and smiling at her. Teddy, was over all, the greatest boy/man that walked the planet other than Lily's dad. Teddy was kind, highly intelligent, manly, great with young child and a bit doggy (A/N: Sorry but I just had to say that…wait until future chapters and then you'll understand!!!!). **

"**Good, well, other than nearly blowing my cover the other day…" muttered Teddy and looked down towards his shoes, Lily sighed as well as Rosie.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**March 12**__**th**_

_**2:43 pm**_

_**Potions Class**_

_**Teddy was walking to Potions Class while looking for Lily. He didn't see her leave this morning, he didn't see her at breakfast or Caring For Magical Creatures either. When he arrived at Potions, he noticed the Lily wasn't there yet. **_

'_**Weird' though Teddy as he took his sit.**_

_**Professor Tina(A new teacher) took row call and Lily's wasn't there yet. About half way into class Lily had arrived Professor McGonagall, Lily's face was slightly puffy and there were tear stains on her face. Teddy shot out of his sit and was at Lily's within a second. Lily looked at Teddy and gripped his hand, giving a small smile before pulling him over to their seat's, all eyes on them. Professor McGonagall looked at them and sighed before having a word with Professor Tina. Once they were out of the room, hell started in an instant. Prudence Malfoy, older sister of Teddy's friend Scorpius Malfoy, walked over to Lily and smirked.**_

"_**What happen to you Potter?" she asked bitterly.**_

_**Lily didn't reply.**_

_**Prudence Malfoy was the Potter Sibs enemy, she wouldn't dare go against James(Lily's older brother) or Sirius(Lily's Twin) in fear of getting her ass handed to her. She, however, wasn't afraid of Lily because Lily wouldn't do anything about it.**_

"_**HELLO!" yelled Prudence gaining everyone's attention quickly, "ANSWER ME!" she yelled again.**_

_**Lily looked at her for a split second before turning her attention on her book that she pulled out when she sat down.**_

"_**You filthy Half-Blood! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed Lily and pushed her out of her chair and onto the floor. Teddy glared at Prudence and helped Lily up, it was then that he noticed Lily was bleeding slightly on her hand. Teddy growled at Prudence stood up, he was much taller the her. Prudence looked at him in fear but didn't back down. Instead, she continued to insult Lily as if he wasn't there.**_

"_**You're a pathetic, filthy half-blood, stupid, ugly, retard girl with know life what so ever!" she bellowed loudly. Lily felt tears gathering in her eyes but refused to let them fall and show Prudence that her words hurt her deeply. Teddy was losing it clearly, he let out a sound like a dog's growl and glared at Prudence, who was clearly afraid of what he would do next. **_

_**Before Teddy could do anything, Professor McGonagall and Professor Tina walked inside the classroom and Professor Tina cleared her throat, "Children! Return to your seats, you to Malfoy!" she said, Prudence flushed slightly and did as she was told.**_

_**Teddy was still standing and glaring at Prudence who acted like nothing happened.**_

"_**Mr. Lupin, SIT DOWN!" but Teddy didn't listen, nor did he care at all. **_

_**Lily grabbed Teddy from behind and pulled him to sit down and that was the ONLY reason he did it.**_

_**Professor McGonagall looked at them but decided against it and walked out of the classroom, but not before giving Lily another look. Teddy looked at Lily and leaned forward to whisper, "What happen Lily-Pad? Why were you late?"**_

_**Lily looked him dead in the eye and said, "I got a note…" she pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Someone threaten me…Read…" she handed the note to Teddy and it read;**_

_**Dear Mud-Blood**_

_**Why the hell are you still doing at Hogwarts?**_

_**I've told you many times to leave you bitch!**_

_**Go away or I'll make you!**_

_**You have three days before I do it myself!**_

_**~Someone**_

_**Teddy reread the note several times before looking at Lily saying, "Lily…" he took a deep breath, "How long had this been going on? Does James or Sirius know?"**_

_**Lily didn't say anything to Teddy, she just starred at his hands and reached to take the note back but Teddy pulled it out of reach and glared at her, **__**hard**__**!!!**_

"_**How long?" he asked again.**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Lily!" he said in a harsh whisper.**_

_**Silence. **_

_**Teddy said nothing and sighed, he gently laid his arm on Lily's and gave a forced smile to her which was only returned with a fake smile.**_

"_**Two weeks…." stated Lily slowly.**_

_**Teddy felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart. Lily looked broken and hurt, as if someone had taken her heart and stomped on it repeatedly.**_

"_**Two weeks? Oh Lily! Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Teddy.**_

"_**It's nothing important…" she said slowly.**_

_**Professor Tina just announced that class was over as the students filed out of her classroom, Teddy and Lily left last. When they were outside, they were meet with Rosie and Scorpius, Rosie's boy friend and one of her best friends. Rosie knew something was wrong with Lily and gave Teddy a look only to have the same look returned.**_

"_**Well! Looky what we have hear…SCORPIUS! Get away from those filthy half-bloods!" demanded Prudence but Scorpius ignored her, like she wasn't even there. **_

_**Prudence glared at her younger brother but didn't say anything. She looked at Lily, who avoided her gaze and said, "Well Potter! Why don't you just leave Hogwarts, your not needed here at all!" she yelled the last part really loud. **_

_**That was it! Teddy wouldn't stand for this any longer, he walked right up to Prudence and **__**punched**__** her in the mouth, female or not, Teddy wouldn't just stand their and let his girl friend slash best friend get insulted by some stupid girl. Prudence starred at him in shock, not only because she had the nerve to punch her but he was changing into his werewolf form slightly. (A/N: I say he can change only when he is really mad and can't control it or when there's a full moon.)**_

_**Lily grabbed him and told him it wasn't worth it.**_

_**END FLASHBACK!!**_

"**Hello? Teddy! Are you there?" yelled Rosie while waving her hand in his face.**

**Lily let out a smile chuckle that knocked Teddy back to earth, he smiled. It had been forever since she let out a REAL laugh! Teddy grabbed Lily and pulled her close, "And what are you laughing about? Hmmm Lily-Pad!" he said and nuzzled his face into her neck, Lily let out a small sound.**

"**WOW!! Not now you two! We got breakfast to go to and then free period! Wait…You know what! Forget it, continue on lovebirds!!" yelled Rosie who was ignored by both Teddy and Lily.**

**Teddy already had his hand up Lily's shirt and now was tracing circles on her back and Lily was kissing his neck lightly.**

"**Bloody hell! Your only 16-17 and you act like your married!" Rosie said.**

**Teddy and Lily broke apart and laughed at Rosie who had a mad look on her face.**

"**Come on! I'm starving!" she yelled and dragged a smirking Teddy and laughing Lily behind her.**

**Tuesday**

**March 12****th**

**12: 46 pm**

**Great Hall**

**The four had finally made it to breakfast and meet up with James and Sirius. Sirius and James were arguing while Scorpius tried to calm them down as he sat down.**

"…**And then you told her it was MY fault!!" yelled Sirius.**

"**Well! You should have helped me then!" yelled back James.**

"**NO! I'm not stupid and mean like you!" retorted Sirius.**

"**Grrr! Some brother you our…" James muttered.**

**Sirius smiled because he new he had won the argument, it was then that he noticed the others.**

"**Hey Lily, Ted, and Rosie!!" Lily smiled at her brother and sat down in between James and Teddy. Rosie had sat with Scorpius and they were snogging the hell out of each other.**

"**It's a pity…"started James, gaining everyone's attention and continued, "Me and Sirius are the only ones without girl friends…" he muttered.**

"**Well…" started Sirius, "I DO have a girl friend, Lina Longbottom and me have been dating for three weeks…" stated Sirius.**

"**OH GREAT!! My sister is dating my best friend and they've been dating for three years doing God knows what, my cousin has been dating Scorpius for one year and my brother has a girl friend!! Why can't I have a girl friend?!" James went into a depressed mood and starred at his plate.**

**Lily leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You just haven't found the right girl yet Jamesy-Pad! There are lows of girls out there and you have all the time in the world to find your perfect match!"**

"**Let's hope its not before I die!" James stated quietly.**

"**Anyhow" said Teddy as he and Lily stood up, "Me and Lily have something to do…See you guys later!"**

"**More like snogging the hell out of each other!" muttered Rosie.**

**That's when she stood up and yelled for everyone within 20 feet to hear, "No sex unless safe sex, Teddy, Lily!!" both said people blushed at all the stares they were getting. **

"**Shut up Rosie!" screamed Lily as she dragged a smirking Teddy out of the Great Hall and towards the Room Of Requirement. When they arrived, they got inside and looked around. **

"**Sooo? What is it that we need to do Remus?" asked Lily while raising an eyebrow, Teddy knew that when Lily EVER called him Remus, he was in deep trouble.**

"**Ok! I had an idea…" started Teddy, **

"**Iwanttogobackintimetogettoknowmydadandmombeforetheydieaswellasyougettingtoknowyourdad!"he said in lighting speed.**

**Lily gave him a 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' type look, Teddy sighed and told her again slowly.**

"**I want to go back in time to get to know my dad and mom before they die as well as you getting to know your dad!" he said.**

**Lily nodded in a understand kind of way and said, "What year?" Teddy starred at her with a shock look.**

"**What?" Lily was feeling slightly uneasy.**

"**Your agreeing with me? Why?" asked Teddy.**

"**Because Ted, I WANT to know what it's like for my dad when he was younger and I also want to know about the man and women who created such a beautiful child also know as my boy friend and love!" smirked Lily.**

**Teddy smiled, he really did love Lily more then anything in the world, she was understanding, smart, kind, beautiful, the prefect role model for young students and she can easily impress any adult.**

"**Hey! Ted!" Lily was waving a hand yet again in front of Teddy's face snapping him back to earth.**

"**Huh? What? Oh yeah!" he said.**

"**When do we go back? Are we gonna tell the others? What supplies?" asked Lily quickly.**

"**Soon! Hopefully today. We're NOT gonna tell the others and yes, we might want to bring some supplies." said Teddy.**

**Lily looked at him, "Why not tell the others?" only to be replied with a, "If we tell them, it would be to much to worry about and I kind of-you know-wanted to spend time with you and it just be us…" Lily smiled and pecked his cheek.**

"**I see and your wish will be granted!" she smiled happily.**

"**Ok! Hurry and go pack what you need then meet me back here!" Teddy said quickly.**

**Lily nodded and left, Teddy smiled happily to him self.**

**Tuesday**

**March 12****th**

**1:12pm**

**Room Of Requirement**

**Lily was the first one done and was now waiting in the room reading a book called "15 Ways To Get Your Brother A Girl" and laughing at all the things it was suggesting to get her brother a girl soon, REAL soon. Lily heard the door open and looked up to see Teddy with to brew's of something that smelled like chocolate.**

"**What's that?" asked Lily.**

"**Polyjuice Wishing Looks." stated Teddy.**

**Lily looked at him and said, "What? Never heard of it!"**

"**It's the same thing like a Polyjuice but you drink it and can decide what you look like." he said.**

"**I don't understand why do we need to look different…" stated Lily**

"**I was thinking if we could go under cover to your dad's 7****th**** year were he is against the Dark Lord and before my parents die…" Teddy muttered.**

**Lily stood up, walked over to Teddy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his right shoulder.**

"**I've been thinking Teddy, maybe there's away to save them…for you and for my dad…so he isn't that happy with one of his best friend dead and my save other?…" said Lily, slowly.**

"**Perhaps, we could try…" said Teddy and handed Lily the potion.**

"**Cheers" they said at the same time and gulped down the potion while thinking of what they want to look like.**

**Teddy hair become a lighting blue color and spiky all over his head, his eye's became a Silverish blue color and his body matured somewhat gaining some muscles and well tone chest while his clothes grew to fit his body as well. Lily's hair became a pitch black color but her eye's stayed the same, her body also matured somewhat and she had grown a few curves in all the right places as well as her clothes grew to fit her.**

**They looked at each other and said, "Nice!"**

"**We also need to change our names!" stated Lily to Teddy.**

"**Ok! Hmmmm I'll be Tommy Lukin, what about you?" asked Teddy.**

"**I'll be Hailey Porter!" said Lily. **

"**Ok! Now that we know…are you ready?" asked Teddy.**

"**As ready as I'll ever be…" muttered Lily. Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled out his want with his other and yelled, "Timelesspreo!!" and the room started to shake.**

"**T-Teddy! W-W-What's H-Happening?" asked Lily in a shaky voice. **

"**I-I don't k-k-know! I s-said I-I-it r-right!" shuttered Teddy.**

**A portal appear out of nowhere and sucked them in, they next thing they know, everything went dark.**

**Friday**

**April 23****rd**** 1998**

**3:45 pm**

**Weasley House**

**Harry Potter the boy who lived or the chosen one was sitting in the living room of Ron's house talking with Remus Lupin about the war with Voldemort in a couple of days.**

"**Are you ready Harry?" asked Remus while sipping the tea Mrs. Weasley had given him when he arrived at the house a little bit ago.**

"**Yes Sir-" before Harry could say any more two figure appear out of know were and landed in the middle of the floor, both Harry and Remus pulled out their wands on them and waited.**

**One figure grunted and stood up to help the other one up, once both were up they dusted them self's off and looked around. Both figures frozen when they saw Harry and Remus standing there to…with their wands facing them. **

"**Wait!" said the smaller figure of the two and stepped into the light to show a girl around 16 with black hair and identical eyes like Harry's waving her hands to show that they mean no harm.**

**Neither Remus or Harry lowered there wands but listened.**

"**We mean know harm to you! We're lost and my **_**friend**_** cased a spell wrong and we somehow ended up here" she said.**

"**How can we trust you?" started Harry, "You could be a spy for Voldemort, a Death Eater!" that was when the taller of the two stepped in.**

"**Don't you DARE call my **_**friend**_** a Death Eater! We have nothing to do with THEIR kind!" the voice was definably male and it sounded pissed as a young male also stepped into the light. He had short lighting blue hair and silver colored eye, he was handsome.**

"**Well then! Who are you?" asked Remus.**

"**I'm Hailey Porter and this is my friend, Tommy Lukin!" stated Hailey(Lily).**

"**Where did you come from?" it was Harry who asked next.**

"**Jasper, Ohio!" Tommy(Teddy) said quickly.**

"**Why did you come here? Don't you know that Voldemort will try and kill you!" stated Harry.**

**Before Tommy or Hailey could say anything, a voice called from the kitchen.**

"**Harry! Where are you?" the voice was male as a boy with short red hair and brown eyes walked in and starred at Teddy and Lily.**

"**Who are you?" he asked.**

"**Tommy Lukin and this is my friend Hailey Porter!" said Tommy.**

"**Oh! I'm Ron Weasley!" both Tommy and Hailey starred at him in shock.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Hailey.**

**Ron gave a little laugh and noticed Remus and Harry lowering their wands and gave suspicious look to them.**

"**I'm Harry Potter!" said Harry at this, Hailey's eyes widened but didn't so it.**

"**Remus Lupin, nice to meet you! Now tell me what your relationship with Voldemort is!" he noticed both Hailey and Tommy's face darken.**

"**He killed my mother and father when I was only a few days old…"muttered Tommy quietly.**

"**He killed my grandparents and most of my other family to!" which in some cast was true.**

"**Most?" asked Harry.**

"**My parents and brothers are in hiding!" it was a LITTLE white lie but it worked.**

"**I see…" said Harry and let it go.**

"**What now?" asked Ron.**

"**We have something to do!" said Tommy suddenly and stood up.**

"**We do?" Teddy gave her a look, "Oh right! That!" said Hailey and she stood up as well.**

"**What?" asked Harry.**

"**We need to find Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix, their the ones who killed my parents…" whispered Tommy.**

"**Aren't they a death eaters?" asked Harry.**

**Tommy nodded along with Hailey.**

"**Are you two mad!?" said Harry, "They could kill you!" he yelled.**

"**And this is coming from the boy who suppose to defect Voldemort and his army!" stated Tommy.**

**Harry stood up and glared at him.**

"**Shut Up! You know nothing about me!!" yelled Harry.**

"**You think I don't know anything?! Voldemort and his god damn death eaters murdered my parents, tortured my girl friend and nearly killed her, if she hadn't survived the killing curse!!" yelled Tommy at Harry.**

**Hailey looked down and intently Teddy looked at her and knelt beside her.**

"**I'm so sorry Li- I mean Hailey" he said.**

**Harry, Ron and Remus starred at them and Harry said, "You survived the killing curse?" he asked Hailey and was returned with a nod.**

"**How?!" he asked.**

"**I don't know, I was little and barely remember, but my dad was there and he fought off the stupid snake!" stated Hailey.**

"**Your dad took on Voldemort?" asked Ron.**

**Hailey nodded and said, "Yeah and managed to injure him slightly."**

"**I see and you live with who now that your family is in hiding?" asked Remus.**

"**I travel with Tommy, we both travel and somehow landed here! I'm sorry! We really should leave!" said Hailey while standing up.**

"**Wait!" Harry stood up quickly, "Can't you stay here for tonight at least?"**

"**I don't know!" said Hailey but was stopped by Tommy.**

"**We except!" he said quickly.**

"**I'll go ask mum!" said Ron as he walked out of the room while everyone sat down.**

"**How did you survive the killing curse?" asked Remus suspiciously.**

"**I don't know! It just happened! Even my dad was shocked, other than that, I was WAY to young to remember anything like that…" said Hailey.**

"**Anyhow…" started Remus, "What spell do you do to cast yourself here?" **

"**Ummm…"started Tommy, Remus narrowed his eyes and waited, "We cased a time travel spell…" said Tommy.**

"**What spell? I never heard of a time travel spell!" demanded Remus.**

"**It's a spell I invented a few years ago called Lemosik Cayoji" said Hailey which in some case was true but it wasn't truly finished yet.**

"**I see…" Remus muttered quietly to himself. **

**Next they knew, Ron cam back into the room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Tonks and Ginny.**

**Tommy stiffened slightly, Hailey looked at him with a sad smile. She understood that having both your parents in the same room ALIVE when in your own time they are dead. Hailey looked at her own parents past self's, they were avoiding each others gaze. **

"**Hello dears." started Mrs. Weasley, "I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Author, my daughter Ginny, you've already meat Ronald and these are Fred and George." she said.**

"**Are you from Weasley Wizards Wheeze?" asked Tommy.**

**Fred grin and nodded his head, "You've heard of us?"**

**It was Hailey's turn to nodded this time, "Your very big in Ohio, a lot of people like to purchase your products. I, myself, bought a few of your trick wands. It's rather funny o see mum get angry a lot!" laughed Hailey, remembering her mother yelling at her for having so many. **

**It was Georges turn to grin, "See mum! At least someone appreciates our hard work!"**

**Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at him just like grandma in the future. Hailey smiled at this and smiled at Ginny who returned it with small smile. (A/N: Hermione isn't there yet!)**

"**It's a please to meet you all! I'm Tommy Lukin and this is my friend Hailey Porter!" said Tommy and shaking Mr. Weasleys as well as Fred and Georges hands.**

**Hailey smiled at them.**

"**Now that we all are acquainted, it's time for dinner." said Mrs. Weasley walking out of them room wit the others following.**

**The kitchen seemed large than it did in the future, probably with all the people coming over and spending time at the house for the holidays.**

"**Have a sit dears and I'll get more plates and such." Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the room, Tommy and Hailey both sat down where they would sit in their time which was at the end of the table, next to each other. **

"**So? Tell me what it's like in Ohio!" asked Fed, trying to strike up a conversation.**

"**Yes! Do tell use about the school you went to!" said George.**

**Tommy and Hailey looked at each other and Tommy spoke, "Well, it's a huge place that allows not only wizards and witches but creatures such as goblins, gnomes and werewolves!" Remus tensed at this and asked, "They allow werewolves at your school?" Tommy nodded thinking about Hogwarts, "Yeah but sadly, the school was destroyed by a group of death eaters…" Tommy really didn't want to lie and certainly to his father. Remus gave a sad look but waved it off and smiled slightly.**

"**I'm sorry to hear that…" Tommy said, "Don't worry, the school sucked any way!"**

"**It only sucked to you because you would always were in detention for the stupid pranks you and my brothers and you barely pasted your owls!" stated Hailey crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back to watch Tommy glared at her but not harshly.**

**The room busted out into laughter while Tommy's face flushed.**

"**At least I'm not the one who failed DADA!" he retorted back, Hailey glared at him and sat up.**

"**At least I don't go around pulling pranks on innocent children!" this time Tommy leaned forward.**

**Red alert signs showed everywhere but know one seem to notice.**

"**At least I can get a girl!" said Tommy.**

"**What the bloody hell are you talking about, I AM YOUR GIRL FRIEND!!" yelled Hailey and she stormed out of the room and up stairs to the room Mrs. Weasley set up for her when she left the room. Tommy got up and walked after her and into the room a crossed from Hailey's. **

"**Whoa!" said Ron, breaking the silence.**

"**You said it Ronny!" said Fred.**

**Ron glared at his brother, "Don't call me that!"**

**George and Fred burst out into laughter, Ron was fuming and Harry and Remus looked at the stairs both looked a bit worried. Mrs. Weasley as well as Mr. Weasley walked into the room, both looked surprised about something. Molly rushed over to the food that was burning on the stove, Author sat down beside Ginny and pulled out a book labeled **_**How To Clean A Car**_**! It was a muggle book, Bill sent him a few years ago. Harry looked at Remus and they both nodded, getting up from the table and leaving the room quietly.****Remus made his way to Tommy's room as Harry went to Hailey's both right across from each other which made things a lot easier to them. **

**HARRY'S POV(Might as well because it makes more since)**

**I was looking at the door the bedroom that Mrs. Weasley had given Hailey to stay in and even though I'm on the outside, I still feel the anger coming within. I raise my hand ever so slightly and softly knock on the door. I heard sudden movement and the door was wrenched open and there standing was a very pissed off Hailey. Her eyes were clouded over and the waves off anger rolled off her in tons, I thought she might attack at a moments notice. **

"**Ummm Hey?" Gosh! That sounded stupid.**

"**If your hear on Te-Tommy's behalf then go away!" she said quickly yet meaningfully.**

"**No! No! I'm just here to talk is all…" She starred at me, her eyes searching my face for lies and such. Finally deciding that he was ok, Hailey moved to let me in her current room.**

**Her room was pretty small, like most room's at the Borrow. The walls were a grayish blue and her bed was as white as snow its self with all the white blankets. There was a window that showed the garden and the view of mountains, there was a medium size dresser and litter lamp on a stand near by. **

"**Cozy little place you got here." I muttered and took and seat on her bed, she had followed the same route.**

"**Why are you mad at Tommy?" I couldn't help but blunt it at her but I really wanted to know about Hailey and Tommy more. **

"**So you did come here for that…" Hailey said looking strait at me with intense eyes.**

"**Well-I-You see-Gah!" I really didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there like an idiot. **

**That's when I heard it, a laugh so beautiful, I almost fainted. It was familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before.**

"**Te-Tommy and me go way back! Our families knew each other for awhile, they were real close like my dad and his dad." At least now I know she was going to talk. I waited for her to continue.**

"**His dad kind of reminds me of Mr. Lupin and you. You guys are close, right?" she asked me.**

**I nodded, I've been friends with Remus since second year and we've gotten real close, almost like father and son type thing like I felt with Sirius.**

"**Tommy…Well then! What do you want to know?" she demanded from me.**

**There were a lot of things, to many to start.**

"**Easy thing first…How long have you and Tommy been dating? What are the names of your brothers? How old are you? What are your parents like?" I wanted to get to know more about Hailey. I felt a connection between yes and I just had to figure out what it was. **

"**Three years," Hailey paused. She had to make up names for James and Sirius quick, "Jamie and Steven, 16" stated Hailey. **

**I raised an eyebrow, "What about your parents? What about your parents? What are they like?"**

"**Mum is tall, skinny, pale with long red hair, freckles, and blue eyes…" It kind of reminded him about Ginny. "Dad is tall, short black hair and way light green eyes. Their both really smart, strong, nice and caring" stated Hailey.**

**I nodded at her.**

"**Ummm" she started. I looked at her with a questionable look.**

"**How about you? How old are you? Tell me something about yourself!" she demanded. **

"**Me? Well, I'm 17 and the boy who **_**lived**_** or the **_**chosen one**_**!" I said, she laughed.**

"**What's so funny?" **

"**You!"**

"**Why?" **

"**The way you sound!"**

"**What's wrong with the way I sound?"**

"**You sound so depressed when you say it like that!"**

"**Ohhhhh, is that a bad thing?"**

"**Of course not, darling!" **

"**Darling?" I said.**

"**Oh! That! I like to tease me friends and call them that!"**

"**So we're friends?"**

**Hailey frozen and looked at her hands that were placed in her lap.**

"**Only if you want?" the hope in her eyes made it hard not to look away.**

"**Sure!" I swear she lit up like a light and gleamed right at me.**

"**Sooo?" I said gaining her attention, "Are you gonna talk to Tommy?"**

"**I don't know…Sometimes it's hard to talk to him, you know." Hailey looked at her hands again.**

"**Try! Then go from there!" and with that, I bid her good-bye and left the room.**

**REMUS POV( Remus is so cute!!!! ZOMG!!! I mean -coughs- back to the story!!)(I think it would be more better if I say Remus instead of I all the time!)**

**Knock!**

**Silence…**

**Knock!**

**Silence…**

**KNOCK!**

**Again…Silence!**

**Remus was getting slightly irritated with this, the boy was annoying and ignoring him which did not please Remus very much.**

**Knock!!**

**Knock!!**

**Suddenly the door slammed open and "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!" Remus stood there, a shock look clearly written on his face. When Tommy realized who it was, he quickly apologized.**

"**I'm so sorry!! I thought you were, well, someone else." **

"**Umm? Ok, can I come in?" asked Remus quickly.**

"**Ohh! Yeah, sure!" Tommy stepped out of the way and let Remus past by him and walk into the room.**

**Remus looked around and saw and plain bed with white sheets, a small light brown dresser, a medium size window and his wand on the desk.**

"**What is it that you want Mr. Lupin?" Tommy asked.**

"**Remus! Call me Remus! Please, Mr. Lupin makes me feel old…" stated Remus, Tommy laughed.**

**Remus smiled at this.**

"**Old? You look far from old!" stated Tommy.**

"**Thanks! I hope I'm not that old!" said Remus.**

"**No! Never!" said Tommy.**

**It was Remus turn to laugh out loud, Tommy stopped and listen. His dad from the past was so cool, he really wanted to get to know him.**

"**Are you married?!" Tommy said bluntly. **

"**Yes! My wife is pregnant with my son!" said Remus smiling uneasily, Tommy notice this and frowned.**

"**Why aren't you with her?" asked Tommy.**

"**She's better off without me…" said Remus, frowning slightly at himself.**

"**What makes you think that?" asked Tommy, is this how his dad really felt?**

"**It's nothing important…" Remus couldn't even look Tommy in the eye.**

"**Moon got your tongue?" Remus's face snapped up and starred at Tommy, shock was clearly written on his face.**

"**Y-You kn-o-ow?" Remus looked at him.**

"**Your not they only one…" stated Tommy.**

"**So? How?" asked Remus, who was clearly shocked.**

"**My dad was one…he was bitten when he was little. I never got to learn how to control it or make the wolfsbane potion because…well, he died a couple of days after I was born…" Tommy looked out the window, it was silence now.**

"**I'm sorry to here that." Remus said with sympathy.**

"**It's ok. I grew up to know that he died trying to make a world in which me and they rest of my family could live it." Remus nodded in an understanding way.**

**Silence…**

**Both Teddy and Remus hated the silence!**

"**You should talk to your friend, Hailey." Stated Remus, breaking the silence quickly.**

"**Only if you knew her…Hailey can stay mad for a VERY long time, trust me…" Teddy let out a weak laugh.**

"**Just try to talk to her…I need to be somewhere in a few minutes, maybe we could talk later?" asked Remus.**

**Teddy nodded, "I'd like that." He smiled at his past father, who smiled back.**

**Remus turned and walked out the door and closed it quietly. Teddy sighed flopped down on his bed and starred at the ceiling until sleep over took him.**

............................................................................(DOTS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!)..........................................................................................

**LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!**

**PLEASE EMAIL ME AT bffe5tab(at)**


End file.
